


Where Art Thou, Mistletoe?

by KinglyShadows



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, It's not even the holidays yet what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinglyShadows/pseuds/KinglyShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link loved it when Midna visited. Truly, he did. But there were some instances where things got a bit hectic; this time being one of them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Art Thou, Mistletoe?

Five years after the events of Twilight Princess; in which Link has discovered a new entrance to the Twlight and unintentionally ushered in a budding relationship between the people of the Twilight and Hyrule, when in reality, he just wanted to see Midna again. 

~X~

Link stood in the threshold of his relatively new house, his winterized Ordonian garb slightly disheveled from rushing through the village. He often told himself that he would never get used to the renovations Zelda insisted upon in his abode, but when he walked through the threshold and saw his Twilight Princess trying her best to tie up what seemed to be a holly plant right in front of him, he figured he could get used to such accommodations earlier than anticipated. He stood there for a moment, taking the time to just look at her, reveling in the sensation that he actually could. Well, that and he enjoyed the fact that Midna had to stand on her tip toes to actually reach the archway.

Midna, for her part, didn’t seem to notice, her back turned. Still, Link had to give her credit for it; he could never reach that high, after all. He approached her softly, taking care not to step on the creakier boards. Right when she had finished, Link placed a cold hand on the exposed small of her back, causing her to yelp and jump forward as she hastily pulled her questionable looking sweater back down from where it was riding up. 

And that wasn’t the only questionable thing in front of him. All the arch ways of and walls of his house had been decorated with some kind of tinsel or holly. Truthfully, he probably should’ve noticed something was up when his goat horn wreath on his front door was replaced with what seemed to be pine branches and more holly. That could wait, however, as the focus of his hurry was standing before him. 

He was about to apologize for his interruption, but Midna beat him to the punch as she immediately pulled him into a hug, her having to bend down slightly to reach his level.  
She tightened her grip on him, bringing her lips close to his pointed ear. “Welcome home, Mr. Hero,” she breathed.

Before Link could even think about going red, she quickly pulled away and flicked him on his nose, her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. “What, did you think that I would let the cold hand go?”

He flinched a bit when the flick made contact, but quickly grabbed her hand as she finished her sentence and brought it close, kissing her palm before resting it against his face, almost nuzzling it. “Sorry,” he grunted, “And welcome back.”

Midna smiled impishly, but her own blush sold her out. “Obedient to a fault, aren’t you?” 

A simple “Hm…” was all she received in response. He gave another look at her unusual clothing and then the rest of the house before letting go of her hand and looking at her. Before he could utter a word, Midna had already began talking.

“I know what you’re going to say: ‘Didn’t your letter say you’d be coming later this month?’ Well, as you know, I’m the Queen of Twilight now, so I can delegate duties as I please.” She looked down, and then back to him, a slight grimace on her face. “As for the sweater, Zelda said this was the ‘festive’ attire for this time of year and she had an extra, or so she said. She even gave me one to give to you. I took the liberty of putting it in your room.”

Link nodded and grimaced as well. He had four other ‘extra’ festive sweaters he had gotten from Zelda for the past four holidays. The gift was sweet, mind you, but he could definitely tell the reason why Zelda had outfit coordinators wasn’t specifically because she was royalty. This was the first holiday season Midna would experience with them, so she didn’t even know the half of it yet. He had a feeling she was already catching on, however. 

He walked forward a bit, but was quickly stopped by Midna. He looked up at her, slightly confused, but it quickly transformed into surprise as she bent down and kissed him softly.

Midna’s impish smile returned as she stood there, nodding and looking proud of herself. Link paused for a bit and looked up, noticing that the holly tie was, in fact, mistletoe.

“Midna?” Link asked, scanning the rest of the archways of his house, before stopping at the stairway to the next floor.

“Yeah?” 

“How much mistletoe did Zelda give you?”

Her impish grin turned devilish as she grabbed him by his chin and brought him into another kiss, deeper and more feverish this time. She parted, leaving them both more than a bit breathless. “Enough to line all the damned archways in this village of yours,” she whispered before enrapturing him again.

~X~

In a certain study in Hyrule Castle, Zelda rocked in her chair next to the fireplace, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in another. She closed the book as a knock resounded on her door, her aid coming in with an unsealed letter. “Your Highness,” she began, “I’ve just finished preparing the Hero’s invitation to the holiday banquet. Would you like me send it out now?”

Zelda took a sip of her tea, a wry smile on her face. “Oh no, my dear, I sent out his invitation just a bit ago."

“Ah, you mean Queen Midna.” The aid nodded. “Then, perchance, do you know what happened to our mistletoe stock? The maids can’t seem to find anymore."

Zelda’s wry smile turned into confusion as she put down her tea. She looked contemplative for a moment before her eyes widened in realization, a knowing smile gracing her features as she laughed. “Oh dear, it seems our hero is going to have a happier holiday than I anticipated.”

~X~

And to think this all started with an otp mistletoe prompt. This is shit probably. I’m shit. Oh well. Also, the first midlink that I’ve done that’s not a modern AU. So there’s that.


End file.
